TearStained Silence
by sych77
Summary: Mio is still in the forest, days after the All Gods’ incident. She’s seeing things, hearing things, strange people are appealing for help. Thank God it’s all in her head. Right? PLEASE R&R!


Hi everybody! Just thought I should let you all know that I haven't written anything for a _very _long time, so it feels like I'm starting building skills up from scratch again. So... I guess it could be quite scratchy writing until I get used to it again... I hope you can bear with me! This is also my first Fatal Frame story, so wish me luck!

OKAY, SLOW START! I know. It'll quicken up though. I promise.

Disclaimer:  Fatal Frame 1, 2 & 3 are all property of TECMO. I am a poor uni student who has no job and a big student loan. If you sued me, the only money I can give you is already in the negatives.

Full Summary: Mio is still in the forest, days after the All Gods' incident. She's seeing things, hearing things, strange people are appealing for help. Thank God it's all in her head. Right?

**Chapter One:** Back to Reality

_How long has it been since my hands closed around your neck_

_Since I stole your life_

_And you stole my soul_

* * *

The forest was calm. The builders had gone home after setting down a steady concrete foundation, and the forest animals were beginning to feel safe in their environment again. The sun was low on the horizon, however, and the birds and other day time creatures were lethargically beginning to ready themselves for nighttime sleep.

Except for one creature.

There was a bruise in the centre of her chest where the heavy camera had swung into her as she ran. Silent tears were recoursing down her youthful face, cutting shiny clean tracks through the dirt and the sweat. Her hair hung limply into dull, depressed eyes.

"Mayu..."

Mio dragged her knees up to her chest and leant her forehead against them. She hugged herself and rocked to and fro gently. There was a burning sense of loss that didn't seem to be lessening in intensity, not matter how long she sat and cried her silent anguish. Her neck was blitzing pain where bright red hand prints had formed, but even that didn't compare with what she felt...

"Mayu... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't want to…"

She ran a hand through her hair, and plucked a single strand. She held it just above her knees and twisted in the sunlight as if checking the colour.

"Still translucent… better than bleach..." she laughed bitterly, but stopped when she heard how it sounded against the seemingly empty air. She felt so alone, like there was no other life form in the whole planet. The trees and bushes seemed gray, and she didn't notice animals and bugs at all. "Oh Mayu…" the tears began again, "I don't want to be the Remaining... why... why did this happen?"

"Why us?"

She thought she saw the glimmer of a bright red butterfly, and struggled clumsily to her feet.

"MAYU!" she shouted, still struggling, tripping over her own feet. "Mayu, wait! I'm coming!"

Finally she makes it upright, and runs unsteadily towards the fluttering butterfly. It settles on a tree trunk, wings twitching gently and antennae testing the vibrations on the wind. Mio takes more steps, but then falls to the ground. It's been too long without food or water… too long in the forest… too long alone…

"Mayu," said Mio weakly, trying to push herself back up.

"_**You should take better care of us, Mio."**_

"Mayu?"

"_**You could die out here in this forest, and then what would become of us?"**_

Mio felt slender fingers gently pull her chin, twisting her face upwards. She stared into the pearly, transparent mirror-image of herself… Mayu… The apparition smiled softly, and then took her hand from Mio's face. She stood in a fluid movement, and then walked towards the tree where the butterfly had been. She held her finger tips to her lips, then slowly took them away, and walked into the shadows of the forest.

"MAYU! Don't go!" Mio hurtled to her feet with her remaining burst of energy sprinted to the tree trunk. Already her twin had dissolved into the growing darkness, if she had even been there in the first place. Mio slapped her hand against the rough wood. "Don't go," she whispered. "Don't leave me...

'Don't go… please…

'I don't want to be alone..."

* * *

**End Chapter One**

_short and sweet! Please review, or even drop me an email or talk to me on msn! I love feedback, even if it is advice, suggestions, constructive criticism or even just a shopping list!_


End file.
